


KANTUHAN NA!

by katlina_clara



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Farce, Kanto AU, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: Maligayang pagdating sa Barangay Bayani!Paalala lamang po:Bawal magtapon ditoBawal ihi putol titiTapat mo, linis mo.Itali mo aso mo.No noontime breakNo to fixersNo smokingBawal utang bayad agadPay as you orderLine starts hereParking Area For Customers OnlyNo Parking Loading Unloading OnlyBeware of dogPull string to stopGod knows Hudas not payWanted: Saleslady-manegment





	KANTUHAN NA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohem_jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohem_jay/gifts).



**[Purok Agila; Friday, 3:45 PM]**

Isang putok ng baril ang gumimbala sa mahimbing na siesta ni Poro. Napabalikwas siya mula sa pagkakahiga sa mesa ng KTV bar at lumingun-lingon para siguraduhin sa sariling hindi siya nananaginip. Tumayo siya at lumakad patungo sa entrada ng bar na tanging takip lamang ay pinagtabi-tabing plywood. Sa gitna ng kaniyang pagtungo ay isa muling putok ang kaniyang narinig, ngunit sabay nito ang pagtagos ng bala sa manipis na kahoy.

"Putangina, gago!"

Akma niyang naiwasan ang bala at agad na nakapagtago sa likod ng pinakamalapit na pader. Bumilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso, ramdam ang pagdagundong nito mula sa kaniyang dibdib patungo sa buo niyang katawan. Malamig ang bawat butil ng pawis na tumatahak sa kaniyang balat. Paulit-ulit niyang ipinipikit at iminumulat ang kaniyang mga mata sabay ng pagdarasal na sana'y nananaginip na lamang siya.

Makalipas ang ilang tahimik na minuto, kumibot siya para masilip mula sa awang ng mga plywood ang pangyayari sa labas. Sa harap ng KTV bar ay isang bakanteng lote na may nademolish na istruktura. At sa pagitan ay bangkay ng isang matandang lalaking nakabulagta sa kalsada. Agad niyang nakilala ang biktima at nanlambot sa nasaksihan. Ngunit hindi niya napigilang mapasigaw.

"S-SER!"


End file.
